Midnight
by PoisonParadiseExpress
Summary: She had something he would never want her to have.She beheld what he had prevented the most...She was pregnant. It wasn't her fault; the preventing charm hadn't worked... but would he still love her after she told her about it? - Written for Future Writer Girl's birthday.


A/N: This story is written for one of my dear friend's birthday. I hope you like it!

* * *

**MIDNIGHT**

_**Midnight.**_

He was sleeping peacefully, while her every single cell was on fire.

… Even if _he_ was the one who cast the prevention spell that night, it was still her fault; she had convinced him to do what he did. And now… she was quite sure he would disapprove... but, she didn't want to destroy it, no. she loved it, even if it was nothing more than a tiny dot so far… it still _was_ a part of her; it would always be. But what was she supposed to do with her husband…? A husband who didn't even want to marry her at first…

He did love her, of course he did. Every time he looked her in the eyes or kissed her, every time he held her, she could feel his love for her clearly. But she wasn't sure if his love would reach the dot…

"I'm pregnant…" she whispered to herself with tearful eyes, maybe for the hundredth time.

_**One o'clock in the morning.**_

She was still awake. There was no doubt; this was going to be a sleepless night, unless she found the courage in herself to tell him. She had to take a look at his beautiful, innocent face every few minutes, for her brain was picturing him as a mean monster now… was it because of her thoughts?

"Stop it, Dora, stop it." She whispered angrily. "He's not a monster. He's _NOT_."

_**Two o'clock in the morning.**_

This was maddening! It was driving her insane, and she couldn't stop it; not at all. What if he ditched her? Where would she go? Well, her parents were always there to help her… but was it really the place she would run to straight away?

No, she would go to the Burrow. Molly was always a dear to her, helping her with her problems and showing her the way. Besides, almost everybody liked her over there. Maybe she would stay there for a while, and then set of for a foreign country, somewhere completely different… where she could make sure there was nothing to remind her of _him_. She would raise the child on her own… a child she didn't even know what it was. Was it a metamorphmagus like her? Would it turn into… a werewolf?

Oh for Merlin's sake, why didn't somebody save her from her own crazy mind?!

She just couldn't take it anymore…

_**Three o'clock in the morning.**_

"Remus…"

He let out a sort of groan, opening his eyes and looking at her. "Yes, love?"

The sentence alone did it. Tears began to stream down her face at once, and she lost herself in his arms.

"Do you love me?" she asked desperately, looking at him with wet, pleading eyes. "Do you, really, love _me_? Because I need to know-"

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers, holding her fragile body against him even tighter. Her hands found their way to his face somehow, holding it and caressing every single scar. A small sigh escaped her mouth. "This might be the last time…" she thought, causing herself to kiss back even more heatedly.

"Dora," Lupin breathed as they let go of each other, cupping her cheek. "What's wrong? You wake me up in the middle of the night, crying for only Merlin knows why, and then you kiss me like it's our last time- what's wrong, love?" sure enough, she was crying again. She didn't break the eye contact, however; she just let him watch her tears fall.

"I have something- you wouldn't want me to. I behold- something you've been preventing the whole time…" she nearly sobbed as she spoke. "Remus, I'm pregnant…!" and she lost it.

Raindrops were splatting on every solid surface; the roof, the windows… his chest… and he was holding her lovingly. He needed her to know what she meant to him, she had to understand the importance of her very existence. She was so beautiful, so young, even in the most dreadful positions… he loved it when she craved for his protection; it made him feel _wanted_.

"There was this boy, once," he spoke softly, wrapping the covers around her now chilling shoulders and caressing her hair "… Who wasn't like any other boy. He had a sort of… illness, you see. He found friends, however, for the first time in his life, and they made him feel normal and wanted and everything… but the feeling one particular witch gave her, I'm telling you, was something else…" he kissed her again; shorter this time. "You, Dora, you make me feel free. You make me feel welcome… like I'm at home. Would you ever consider me to take such a wonderful feeling away from you… or our child?"

"You know what I thought? You won't hate the-"

"I love you so much, and I promise, I love the baby just as much. I'm being a father; not any wizard gets to be this nowadays!"

She was beyond happy. She had wanted this so bad and just hearing all these reassuring words made her feel so safe and peaceful… and it became pretty clear to her once she looked back into his eyes; he wanted it just as much as she did… maybe even more. Nymphadora knew how worried he was; he was afraid their child would be like him, a werewolf. He was afraid because of the war going on out there, because nobody knew how long they would remain…

But for now, they were both just beyond happy; and that was enough to satisfy her.

_**Four o'clock in the morning.**_

The raindrops were no longer falling down…

The sun was rising.


End file.
